Christmas
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus has the flu on Christmas and admits he's never been able to celebrate it. Alec surprises him. (Malec)


**A/N: I do not know Mortal Instruments, nor do I own Magnus and Alec :( Wish I did though. **

**Just a cute little christmas one shot I thought you all might like. Enjoy :)**

Magnus was slowly losing his Christmas spirit. By this time his loft was decked to the nines in holiday cheer and two days ago he had been in London on a 'business' trip and fell into the Thames river. Now he was hunched over his toilet bowl emptying the contents of his stomach for the fifth time in two hours. He sat up and wiped his mouth only to jolt forward to repeat the process. To top it off as the icing on the cake, Alec, his boyfriend of nearly a year couldn't spend Christmas with him like they had originally planned.

He understood of course. His parents wanted him home for the holidays, only that meant he couldn't see Alec for the next week and a half. He wiped his mouth and flushed standing up to look at himself in the mirror and winced at his own reflection.

His hair was a down right mess. Sticking up at odd angles, all greasy and mattered, dark circles under his eyes so bad his dark circles had dark circles and his skin was a sickly pale color.

He sighed and began to strip and turned on the shower making sure to put it on hot water and stepped in closing the shower curtain. An hour later he stepped out smelling like vanilla and cleaner than he had been in weeks and changed into a pair of black simple pajama bottoms and matching top and crawled into bed.

* * *

Alec had seen many things in his life. Some of which he could share with others, some of which he'd like to keep buried under the depths of everything else he kept locked away in his mind. But as he stepped into the apartment of one Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn he had to do a double take.

However, stepping into the older mans apartment, he found it bare. The silence he got as he entered made him pause as he shut the door. "Magnus?" he called setting his keys by the door.

"Meow," Chairman brushed against his legs as Alec stepped into the room and seeing no signs of the warlock. Or decorations for that matter. All he saw were clothes, and books and papers strewn about the place.

He picked his way through the mess and made his way to the bedroom and opened the door finding Magnus spread eagle on the bed on his back tangled in the sheet snoring. Quietly he made his way over to the bed and brushed a hand over the warlocks forehead and frowned. He was burning up.

"Magnus?" he spoke again lightly running his fingers through the warlocks hair.

The older man stirred and his eyes opened. "Alec? What are you doing here?" He struggled to sit up and grunted a little as he slumped against the pillows flushed and out of breath.

"What are you talking about what am I doing here?" Alec frowned. "I was gonna come to your Christmas party remember?"

Magnus blinked before realization seemed to dawn on him and he swore. "Damn, I totally forgot."

"Are you feeling okay?" Alec asked once again feeling his forehead.

"Not really, my head is pounding, its hard to breath and-"

The warlock was cutoff as he managed to untangle himself from the sheets and dashed to the bathroom once again emptying his stomach. Alec was their a second later with a glass of water and a comforting hand rubbing his back.

"It's most likely the flu," Alec grimaced.

"Figures..." Magnus muttered flushing and accepting the water. "Every year its something else.."

Alec frowned. "What do you mean?"

Magnus sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall with his eyes closed. "As many parties as I've thrown, I've never actually had the chance to throw a Christmas party, New years is a never miss but Christmas I've never had the chance..." he admitted.

"Really?" Alec asked surprised.

Magus nodded and held out his arms for Alec to help him up. The younger helped him to his feet and slipped an arm around his waist and guided him back to bed and they sat down as Magnus rearranged the blankets across his legs before leaning over and half slumping against Alec's chest.

"The year before this I was working, two years ago I slept through his after going a week without sleeping or eating, fifty years ago I was in jail...totally not a big deal," he sighed. "i just thought this year would be different," he finished shrugging.

Alec lightly stroked his back thinking. "Maybe you could still make Christmas..." he looked down to find Magnus fast asleep again using his chest as a pillow.

He smiled and kissed the man's forehead before detaching himself and pulling out his phone as he walked to the livingroom simultaneously dialing Isabelle's number.

"Hey Isabelle? Yeah, you think you could come over with some Christmas decorations? Really? Great. Yeah, I'm at Magnus's. See you soon." He hung and made sure Magnus was still asleep and began to clean up the apartment.

* * *

"Well isn't this sweet of you," Isabelle smirked nudging her brother as they set up the high warlock of brooklyn's apartment.

Alec blushed a bit and shrugged. "I wanted to give him a Christmas party, granted it'll only be a party of two but still," smiles. "He'll like it."

Isabelle squealed and hugged her brother. "My big brother is turning into the romantic." Smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'll finish up here, you go and start on your dinner."

Alec chuckled and nodded handing her the last of the Christmas ornaments and headed off to the kitchen. They worked in relative silence freezing when they thought Magnus has woken from his going on five hour nap and quickly finished. With another kiss on the cheek and a hug and a Merry Christmas Isabelle was gone and Alec looked around pleased with himself. All he had to do now go and get Magnus.

He turned around and- "Magnus,"

The warlock stood in the door way of the living room with a look of pure awe on his face. One Alec rarely ever got the chance to see.

"Do you like it?" Alec finally asked walking over to his boyfriend.

"Alec it's..."

_Alec..._Magnus only called him Alec when he was either upset or couldn't manage to say anything else. He hoped he had made the man speechless.

"Isabelle and I worked on it while you were sleeping...even Chairman helped," he smiled at the cat lounging on the couch with a red ribbon around his neck little bells on the end.

"Alec...I..."

"You hate it don't you?" Alec sighed. "I'll take it down.."

Magnus blinked and looked at Alec surprised. "Hate it? I don't hate I...it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," he managed.

Alec blushed and turned to look at him. "Really? You like it?"

Magnus nodded. "Its amazing Alec really."

The shadowhunter smiled and went over to him and took his head and led him to the couch. "I made your favorite for dinner if you're up for it," he kissed the warlock's cheek and went to the kitchen coming back with two plates for them.

Magnus was now looking at the tree and smiled. "You used my favorite colors."

"Of course I did," Alec chuckled. "Come on, you can look at the tree after you eat some food."

Magnus pouted but allowed himself to be pulled back to the couch where they proceeded to eat their dinner.

"Merry Christmas Mangus," he whispered letting the warlock use him as a pillow again after they ate.

"Merry Christmas indeed Alexander," Magnus replied smiling.

* * *

**A Month and a half later**

"Magnus, you said you would take the decorations down last week," Alec groaned as he stepped into the apartment.

"Why? It looks so festive..." Magnus pouted from where he was lying on the couch.

Alec sighed. "Clean it up. It's not Christmas anymore."

Magnus only pouted more.

"There's always next Christmas. I'll make it even more grander than this year," Alec bribed holding up some mistletoe. "I'll even let you make you make the eggnog."

Magnus seemed to think this over for a moment before finally nodding and leaning up to kiss him. "Only if I get to place mistletoe everywhere." He smiled.

"Deal," Alec chuckled kissing back.


End file.
